La Historia Perfecta
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Dispuesta a escribir una historia, Lindsay comienza a redactar La Historia Perfecta. El problema es que ella no sabe cómo hacer una historia perfecta. ¿Lo sabes tú?


**Concurso Total Drama Fanfiction Awards**

**Nombre: Linda López Montiel**

**Seudónimo: xXAiko-HayashiXx**

**Edad: 19 años**

**Nacionalidad: Mexicana.**

**Dispuesta a escribir una historia, Lindsay comienza a redactar La Historia Perfecta. El problema es que ella no sabe cómo hacer una historia perfecta. ¿Lo sabes tú?**

**Categoría: General**

**Subcategoría: Otros.**

**La Historia Perfecta.**

"Ella era una princesa de cabellera rubia que vivía en un castillo enorme y grandotote, en su cuarto de color rosa estaban muchos pero muchos vestidos bonitos y también muchos zapatos"

–Ya déjate de tonterías que no eres una princesa– le dijo Heather a Lindsay golpeándola con la revista que hace unos momentos estaba leyendo. –Si vas a escribir una historia perfecta, primero tienes que pensar en un vocabulario más extenso y que no confunda épocas ni tiempos– le dijo. La rubia entristeció y haciendo un puchero le dijo:

– ¿Y tú como harías una buena historia? – le preguntó curiosa. Heather dejo su revista y se puso a pensar. Después de unos segundos, hablo.

–Bueno en primera tiene que ser contada de esta manera– Lindsay mientras más oía mas se sorprendía, al parecer lo que le decía Heather era una historia muy buena que tenía un buen trama y unos momentos tanto conmovedores y de rabia, esto se sabía gracias a las muecas que hacia Lindsay mientras oía. Sin perder tiempo, se alejó de la habitación donde estaba Heather y comenzó a escribir parte de lo que le conto su "amiga".

–Bien, ahora si está bien– se dijo para sí misma sonriente y abrazando su cuaderno. Se sentía tan feliz y segura de su historia que quería contarlo a todo el mundo, en ese momento, apareció Gwen quien tenía la mirada perdida hacia el lago wawanakwa. Sin perder tiempo, Lindsay se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la gótica. Estaba tan entusiasmada y nerviosa, al fin había escrito una historia interesante… o al menos eso pensaba ella.

–Hola Gwen– saludó contenta la rubia a la gótica, Gwen, por su parte, no mostro ninguna emoción y solo se limitó a verla. –Este… me preguntaba si… ¿Tienes un momento? –

–Si claro ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – contestó sin ánimos algunos cosa que Lindsay no noto.

–Bueno entonces ¿leerías la historia que acabo de escribir? – esto era algo que Gwen no se esperaba ¿Lindsay escribiendo algo? ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? ¿Además de que le pedía que lo leyera? Sin mantener su curiosidad, Gwen tomo el cuaderno. ¿Qué habría en él? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Lindsay cuando escribió eso? ¿Cómo paso esto? Con esos pensamientos, Gwen abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a leer. Era una historia corta de cinco páginas, así que Gwen lo leyó muy rápido. Lindsay por su parte, estaba nerviosa y más aumentaba su nerviosismo al ver como su amiga abría mucho los ojos y ponía una cara de "no puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo". Cuando esta termino de leer, cerró el cuaderno y se lo entregó a la chica.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó ella mencionada mientras Gwen trataba de ocultar su cara pues lo que acababa de leer le pareció algo realmente malo, en primera la historia era aburrida, segunda tenía muchos errores y tercera, parecía algo escrito por Heather. Reuniendo valor hablo.

–Dime Lindsay ¿tu escribiste la historia? – Lindsay se sorprendió un poco por lo que oyó pero sin perder la sonrisa le contesto.

–Sí, yo la escribí- contestó contenta.

– ¿Y no te ayudo nadie?- volvió a preguntar.

–Bueno, había hecho una pero Heather me dijo que era horrible y me conto una para que yo escriba una más o menos igual- al oír la palabra "Heather" y "conto" Gwen se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Entonces tomo el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. Lindsay no comprendió la acción de su amiga así que le pregunto:

– ¿Qué ocurre Gwen? ¿Por qué estas escribiendo? – como respuesta, Gwen la tomo de los hombros causando que la rubia se asustara. – ¿Hice algo mal? –

–Lindsay, esta historia es horrenda. Nunca pero nunca vayas con Heather cuando se trata de escribir porque te aseguro que no es bueno lo que ella te contara– le dijo ella aun sosteniéndola. Lindsay entonces se sintió confundida.

– ¿Entonces está mal? – preguntó haciendo un puchero y con lágrimas a punto de salir. Gwen entonces la soltó y al verla así le dio pena.

–Bien, si quieres escribir una historia interesante entonces escribe algo sobre esto- dijo mostrando lo que había escrito, Lindsay tomo su libreta y comenzó a leer, sus ojos azules entonces se abrieron de par en par y con una sonrisa le dijo a Gwen:

–Gracias Gwen, ahora si hare una buena historia. Gracias– y poniéndose en pie se alejó del lugar y fue hasta su cabaña donde se encerró y comenzó a escribir tomando como referencia lo que Gwen escribió en su libreta. Minutos después, Beth entro a la cabaña sorprendiendo a Lindsay.

–Hola Lindsay ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces? –

–Beth hola, pues hago una historia– contestó sonriente. Beth entonces se sorprendió y se acercó hasta donde estaba Lindsay.

–¿Enserio? ¿Puedo leer lo que llevas escrito? – pregunto curiosa. Lindsay sonrió entonces.

–Claro que puedes, somos Best Friends después de todo además me gustaría tu opinión– una vez que el cuaderno llego a sus manos, Beth no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a leer. Al terminar, le entrego el cuaderno a Lindsay quien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperaba una crítica. – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo? –

–Bueno Lindsay, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho, para ser honesta, no me gusta nada, siento que le falta algo- dijo pensativa Beth. Lindsay por su parte estaba algo triste, estaba segura de que lo que ahora había hecho estaba bien pero resulto que siempre no. Pero también se sintió feliz, pues le explicarían donde estaba el error y así no podría fallar.

– ¿Qué es lo que le falta? – preguntó Lindsay.

–Pues, en primera no vendría mal una chica sencilla que vive en una granja con su familia y después– así otra historia comenzó a llegar al cerebro de Lindsay. Al terminar de contarla, Beth se fue de la cabaña para dejar a Lindsay con su historia. Lindsay confiada de nuevo, comenzó a escribir y a escribir. No paso una hora cuando ahora, Leshawna entro a la cabaña.

–Hola Lindsay ¿Qué cuentas amiga? – saludó.

–Ah hola Leshawna, pues solo escribo una historia– oyendo esto, Leshawna se sorprendió y sonriente le pregunto:

– ¿Y de qué trata tu historia? ¿Puedo leer lo que llevas?- preguntó.

–Claro Leshawna– dijo sonriente entregado su cuaderno. Con la misma reacción que las chicas anteriores, Leshawna leyó la historia y entre mas leía, no podía creer lo que había en ella, Lindsay con la misma sonrisa que tenía esperaba ansiosa una crítica de su amiga. Terminando de leer, Leshawna le entrego el cuaderno a Lindsay.

–Chica tengo que ser honesta contigo, pero esto esta extraño. Es algo muy raro y parece una mezcla de todo, si quieres escribir una historia excelente yo te tengo una– y así el suceso se repitió. Otra historia que oía, historia que Lindsay escribía. Con cada campista que Lindsay se topaba este le decía y contaba algo diferente. Varios chicos como Duncan y Geoff le decían que su historia no tenía ninguna base, entonces le contaban historias enredadas y con mucha acción, otros como Trent, le contaban historias tiernas y románticas, historias con romance y un poco de acción para poder mantener la historia interesante. Unas chicas como Courtney no estaban de acuerdo con lo que hacía entonces le contaban historias donde los valores eran los primordiales y donde la justicia se impartía con todo el peso de la ley y todas esas cosas por el estilo. Otras como Sadie y Katie, le contaban historias bastante cursis, llenas de romances extremo y amor incondicional, que harían que hasta le mas valiente entre los valientes derramaría horrendas lágrimas de amor.

Y al final, Lindsay termino su historia y cerrando su cuaderno suspiro cansada.

–Demonios, todos me dieron muy buenas ideas, espero que con esto haya escrito algo bueno– comentó para sí sosteniendo el cuaderno. Llegada la noche, todos en el comedor comentaban sobre lo que había pasado con Lindsay y su historia. Todos estaban impacientes, no podían esperar a oír lo que la rubia había creado gracias a sus ideas. En ese momento, Lindsay entro al comedor, la voces de todos se habían callado, esperando a oír lo que Lindsay había escrito.

–Hola chicos ¿Por qué todos están mirándome así? – preguntó ella pues no sabía que todos esperaban oír lo que ella había escrito.

– ¿No nos vas a leer lo que escribiste? – preguntó al final Izzy. Todos entonces comenzaron a murmurar y darle la razón a Izzy. Lindsay con un poco de pena, abrió el cuaderno y cuando todos guardaron silencio, Lindsay comenzó a leer.

"En un lugar muy lejano de Canadá, una jovencita hermosa se encontraba muy aburrida. Como no podía hacer nada, tomo uno de sus cuadernos rosas y comenzó a escribir una historia de dragones y princesas. Feliz por su creación, fue con su mejor amiga para pedirle consejo, pero ella se molestó y comenzó a dar su idea de lo que era una buena historia. Feliz comenzó a redactar otra historia, una vez terminada fue con otra amiga y ella directamente le dijo: –Esta historia es horrenda– para poderla ayudar, le escribió una idea de cómo sería una buena historia y así feliz de nuevo, corrió hasta su habitación y comenzó a escribir otra historia. Su mejor amiga llego y la ayudo con el relato agregando más ideas a la mente de la joven hermosa. Una vez que se fue, llego otra chica y también la ayudo con su problema de hacer una buena historia. Varios chicos y chicas la ayudaron a escribir y así fue con más y más amigos para que la ayudaran hasta que al final comprendió todo. Para hacer una buena historia o un buen relato, uno tiene que pensar e imaginar sus propias ideas, no por las opiniones diferentes de todos, se puede hacer un relato perfecto pues todos tenemos ideas diferentes de lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, de lo que nos gusta y de lo que no nos gustó, de lo que consideramos una buena historia y una mala historia.

Fin"

Así decía el relato, dejando a los chicos reflexionando y al final le aplaudieron todos. Varios de ellos comenzaron a felicitar a la rubia por tan bonita reflexión y tan bonito relato. No creyeron que ella se daría cuenta de ello y avergonzados, algunos, le pidieron perdón a Lindsay por decirle cosas como "horrenda historia" o "relato de porquería". Desde la cocina, el Chef y Chris miraban sonrientes la escena, jamás habían visto a los campistas tan unidos y felices como lo hacían ahora.

–Hiciste un buen trabajo al dejar esa nota en la almohada de esa chica– comentó el Chef a Chris con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Sí, es bueno que lo haya hecho. Si no, en este momento, se estarían burlando de ella y lo más seguro, habría una pelea entre ellos– de uno de sus bolsillos, Chris saco unas hojas completamente arrugadas. –Dime Hatchet ¿quieres leer la verdadera historia de Lindsay? – dijo sonriente entregando las hojas al chef, este las tomo y comenzó a leerlas. Cuando termino comenzó a reír con ganas.

–Menos mal que esto no lo leyó nadie– dijo entregando las hojas sin parar de reír. Chris vio por ultimo a los chicos y sonriente volvió a guardar las hojas en sus bolsillos.

¿Quieres leer la verdadera historia de Lindsay?

Fin.


End file.
